thechamberofaffinityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord Blackthornedrose/Pain of Forgotten Memories
!!!!!UNDER NEW OWNERSHIP!!!!! Pain of Forgotten Memories By Lord Blackthornedrose Book One: Pity for a Beast Chapter One There he lay in the sand half buried and half dead, hurt from a wrecked ship at sea and in great pain. His name was Blackthornedrose but his family called him Blackthorn for short. He was washed ashore by the tide badly wounded and in great need of medicinal attention. Through half opened eyes he saw a score and a half of Hares approaching him he could hear only small pieces of what they said. “Is he dead Cottonpaw?” “No I don’t think so come on lets get him back to the mountain you all need to make a stretcher so we can take him back to Salamandastron you hear me?” In reply the Hares all let out a single earsplitting word. “AYE” Carefully they transferred the strange creature back to Salamandastron, the Mountain Fortress of Badger Lords. Time passes and the creature is all healed he wishes to stay longer but he must get back to his home in the Land of Ice and Snow. He speaks with the Badger Lord of the Mountain Lord Rosethorn. “You sure you want to go back there? You could be killed trying to return there plus you’re a Wolverine you think anyone will gladly give you a lift back there?” “Aye I must return there for I have some unfinished business there my brother has taken over and he is in for a great deal of trouble! Your Hares and yourself are in danger the longer I am here you’re not safe while I’m around I have not attacked or mistreated any of your followers because they saved and nursed me back to health.” “You may be evil but you’re not as stupid as most vermin are. I trust you while you’re here had I had my own way you wouldn’t have been alive to this day, I ask you this, is your brother worse then you are?” “He’s much worse than I am and he never stops killing even when there are no more enemies around the battlefield. He’s ruthless and vile I on the other hand can be very nice and generous when the mood strikes me I use that not only to my advantage but to the advantage of others I may meet and come to know.” Blackthorn walks away and visits the only friends he had when he was injured, the Long Patrol of Salamandastron Commander Darkpaw, Burrbob Swiftpaw, Larra Portfit Diane Marsefane, Gourder De Rockspur, and their newest member Cottonpaw Sungem. “I’m leaving soon and I’m sorry I cannot stay here all the time my friends.” “Worry not young un, there’s plenty of things for you to do when you’re here still why not try to have fun before you leave?” “Why would I want to Darkpaw?” “Well it isn’t fun ‘ere without ya old lad!” “I’ll try to have fun but I’m not sure if I can I’m almost fully grown.” Aye but you’re still very young Blackthorn! You’re not going to leave us here all sad and worried are ya?” “No I guess I won’t so what do you have in mind?” Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction